


[Podfic of] To make us public sport by Petra

by aethel, bessyboo, exmanhater, FishieMishie, keerawa, marianas, Piscaria, podfic_lover, regonym, Rhea314 (Rhea), templemarker



Category: Hockey RPF, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Bitchin Party 2014, Gen, Multivoice Project, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishieMishie/pseuds/FishieMishie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read by: Aethel, Regonym, Bessyboo, Exmanhater, Marianas, Keerawa, Piscaria, Rhea314, Scilia, Fishiemishie, Podfic_lover, Templemarker</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Anyone who can get a Hamlet worth watching out of Jack Crew can teach Sidney Crosby how to say five lines of Henry V convincingly--or that's what the front office hopes, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] To make us public sport by Petra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To make us public sport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853827) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



**Title** : To make us public sport  
**Author** : Petra  
**Reader** : Aethel, Regonym, Bessyboo, Exmanhater, Marianas, Keerawa, Piscaria, Rhea314, Scilia, Fishiemishie, Podfic_lover, Templemarker  
**Fandom** : Slings & Arrows/Hockey RPF  
**Character** : Geoffrey Tennant, Anna Conroy, Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby, Duncan Keith, Brent Seabrook, Marc-Andre Fleury  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Anyone who can get a Hamlet worth watching out of Jack Crew can teach Sidney Crosby how to say five lines of Henry V convincingly--or that's what the front office hopes, at least.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/853827)  
**Length** 0:24:55  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/To%20make%20us%20public%20sport%20by%20Petra.mp3.zip)


End file.
